warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowstorm ShadowClan (Qibli77)
Snowstorm is currently a warrior of ShadowClan, and one of the main characters in Shattered Streams. Appearance Snowstorm is a long-furred, pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has tall pink ears and a long tail. Personality Snowstorm is very good at sensing other cats' emotions and is very empathetic. She is good friends with the medicine cat, Thrushflight, and is extremely loyal to the warrior code. Background (Spoilers for Shattered Streams if you're going to read/are reading it) Snowstorm was once a loyal warrior of RiverClan, serving under the leader Applestar. She had a brother named Icewater. Icewater was several moons older than her, but they cherished each other with all their hearts. Snowstorm worked hard as a warrior, and was given an apprentice, Gingerpaw, along with Icewater, who got Gingerpaw's sister, Turtlepaw. She liked her humble and hardworking apprentice, and enjoyed training him. She mostly lived a normal, peaceful life. Until the deputy Jadeberry became leader. When Jadeberry became Jadestar (after Applestar's death in a badger attack), she made Snowstorm deputy. Snowstorm was extremely proud and vowed to do her best. But then Jadestar told her a secret— StarClan had refused her her nine lives and her leader name. Snowstorm was shocked when Jadestar told her that she believed it had been Ravenstar's fault. The new leader of ShadowClan was not the cat Snowstorm would have guessed to do this, but there was no convincing Jadestar. Snowstorm was sworn to secrecy, and she continued her deputyship, but with an uneasiness in her heart. She was right to feel that way. Five moons later, Jadestar ordered an unprovoked attack on ShadowClan, claiming they had been stealing RiverClan's prey, while it was clear to Snowstorm that ShadowClan had been nowhere near their territory. Snowstorm was appalled when the rest of RiverClan supported her, and decided to take action. Snowstorm took her single kit, Pondkit, who she had had with a loner, Mushroom, and brought her to ShadowClan, in the meanwhile warning Ravenstar that Jadestar was going to attack. Snowstorm resolved to leave RiverClan and become a loner. She wasn't going to stand for a Clan that was willing to fight ShadowClan for no reason. Snowstorm traveled to the Twoleg Barn to see if she could find Mushroom, her mate. There, she met Nautildia, a helpful loner that was a member of the Twoleg Barn Loners, a group of loners living near the Twoleg Barn. (Hmmm, I wonder why they're called that.) Nautildia's friend, Bernard, was able to help Snowstorm, and the three of them traveled to Mushroom's usual hunting grounds. There, Snowstorm was reunited with Mushroom, who happily accepted Snowstorm to come and live with him. The two of them traveled into Twolegplace, where Mushroom showed Snowstorm his home. Snowstorm lived in Twolegplace for about a quarter moon where she began to feel restless, wanting to be out in the wild again. Mushroom kindly offered for them to go live somewhere else, and they traveled southeast until they found a large pine forest similar to ShadowClan territory. See Shattered Streams for more 'Relationships' 'Pondbubble' Snowstorm loves her daughter with all of her heart and is overjoyed that they can live together now. She would sacrifice anything for Pondbubble. 'Mushroom' Snowstorm's love toward Pondbubble is only equaled by her feelings toward Mushroom. She wishes that they lived in the same place but is excited that Ravenstar allows them to visit each half-moon. 'Thrushflight' Snowstorm's best friend in RiverClan, Thrushflight was the cat that Snowstorm went to to confess her worries and problems during her deputyship. They maintain a close friendship despite being in different Clans. 'Gracklewing' Snowstorm respects the young she-cat for all her maturity. She believes that Gracklewing is a wonderful medicine cat and will be a worthy successor to Thrushflight. Like Thrushflight, she is still friends with Gracklewing even though Gracklewing lives in RiverClan and Snowstorm in ShadowClan. 'Jadeberry' Snowstorm feels that Jadeberry didn't deserve to be leader of RiverClan, because she never took the right action to help her Clan. However, the two are on better terms now that Snowstorm has seen Jadeberry in StarClan, trying to redeem herself. 'Applestar' Snowstorm respected Applestar very much and believes the she-cat was a confident, compassionate leader. The only thing she feels was her fault was trusting Jadeberry to become deputy, as she did not make a good leader. 'Leafwhisker' Snowstorm and Leafwhisker are on good terms with each other; Snowstorm is grateful to the she-cat for rejecting the split of RiverClan and going with the medicine cats to become part of the Fourth. She believes that Leafwhisker is a great deputy and would make a good leader if she had to be one. 'Mintflower' Like Leafwhisker, Snowstorm is friendly with Mintflower, though not too much, as they are warriors of rival Clans. She didn't know Mintflower very well when they were both in RiverClan, but it pleases her that Mintflower chose to be in the Fourth. 'Nautildia' Snowstorm has become closer with this loner after Nautildia helped her find Mushroom; she admires her for being so kind, helpful, and capable, and often stops by the Twoleg barn on her visits to Mushroom. 'Peacestar' Snowstorm only really got to know Peacestar in the last three days before she became leader, but in those few days Snowstorm realized that Peaceheart really would make a good leader. She believes that Peacestar is doing a great job now and chose a good cat to be deputy. Quotes Note: these are not exact quotes from my fanfiction, but they are almost the same. Rejected leader ceremony Snowstorm: I reject my nine lives and my leader name. Give them to some other cat who is more willing to take responsibility of this Clan. Applestar: Snowstorm, we will not stop you from choosing this path. But remember, if you leave your Clan, the river will split. If the paths continue to stray father from one another, the water will dry. Snowstorm: Let it. Thrushflight: Snowstorm, are you really doing this? Snowstorm: Yes. Thrushflight: At least tell the Clan. They need to know from you. Category:She-Cats Category:Deputies Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Former Outsiders Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Work In Progress Category:Loners